Hydrocarbon fluids, such as oil and natural gas, may be obtained from a hydrocarbon-bearing subterranean geologic formation by drilling a well that penetrates the formation. Once a wellbore is drilled, various forms of well completion components may be installed in order to control and enhance the efficiency of producing the fluids.